vfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GusF
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Visitors (1983-85) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hello hello i was just wondering if you was planing to adopit this wiki. i ask because it realy needs some Admins here.? if you are then this link? Adoption Requests,? ? will tell you how to go about it. Wingman1 22:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC) re your message i will not lie i have though about it, but between RL and my other wiki's i just haven't had the time. i have been trying to keep the spam and vandels at bay. so you have my blessing if you want to adopit this wiki. :) Wingman1 my 2 cents #Go ahead and start the process to adopit it will take about a week to go through,sometimes less. i would not be worried about the one week thing to much. #Candidates for deletion, when you get the rights, look at this? Category it's where i placed all the garbage that need to be removed and one of the spamers that needes to be blocked. you got a few spam pic's here still. Wingman1 #If you feel like ya need help some help please let me know i will be glad to be of any help that i can. Wingman1 11:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I'm glad to see you talked to Wingman1. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! good luck with the wiki, let me know if i can be of help. Wingman1 13:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hell Gus, how has it been going on the wiki here? Wingman1 01:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) 100'th edit! i just wanted to take the time to use my 100'th edit to tell you i think you are doing a good jon on the wiki! keep up the good work! Wingman1 19:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, I am from the Once Upon a Time wikia located at onceuponatime.wikia.com, and would like to affiliate with the V wiki. Recently, I mistakenly wrote on leoandpiper's page with this offer. I was not aware leoandpiper has not been active on this wikia since 2010. One of the V wiki's members, Wingman1, directed me here. I'll explain what an affiliate is in case the term is confusing. An affiliate is basically when two wikias exchange homepage banners and each uses the other's banners as a banner link on the homepage. As Once Upon a Time is an ABC show, as is V, and I think it would be beneficial for both wikis to become affiliated. Let me know what you think, and you may contact me either by writing a reply on my talk page on the V wiki or my message wall on the Once Upon a Time wiki. Thank you for your time. :) --Applegirl (talk) 18:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, I received your response. Well, how it's set up on the Once wiki is we have a template page for adding all the affiliate homepage banners. The codework for the template is usually something in the center saying "Affiliates" and underneath is the affiliates' banners. I can upload the Once wiki homepage banner for you to use. On the template page, there's a line of code you need to add in order for the banner to appear as a banner link, though. I hope I am not being too confusing. --Applegirl (talk) 19:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, I'm Utter, also from the OUaT wiki. :D Basically, you would just take our logo image and put it on your homepage as a normal linked image. What we do at OUaT Wiki it's a template on our homepage (because I love templates) I can actually do it for you, if you like. :) Thank you for affiliating with us! 22:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Warning about an ip user User talk:68.147.49.100 did this on a page, i reverted it and posted this to your page incase you feel the need to take further action. Wingman1 03:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) * No problem, i was glad to do it. i love what you have done with the wikia here. Wingman1 18:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) * another ip vandel 91.225.19.231 has been blanking pages, i fixed what i found but you might want to think about a block. if you feel like you need another Admin here please feel free to go ahead and make me one. Wingman1 16:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC)